i love you and only you
by RukaMichi92
Summary: Haruka met Michiru in the past in an unexpected incident, and she could still remember it even after 8 years... the question is, does Michiiru still remember her? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

"Will you hurry up, Haruka? Your partner's already waiting." A guy with short black hair yelled at his favourite student. Don't mind the attitude, he has been like that ever since his wife left him. If you get to know him better, he would not be as bad as you think he is.

"Hai, hai, Hongo-sensei…" Haruka, a 19 year old tall, tomboyish blonde took all her stuff from her locker and rushed towards her teacher, almost falling.

"Remember, she's-"

"She's the daughter of the Yamaha director, I have to behave… Yeah, yeah. You've repeated that tons of times, sensei." The blonde pianist sighed. Her teacher looked more excited than her.

"Alright, here we are." Hongo stood still in front of the well-crafted wooden door. He straightened his coat and cleared his throat before knocking on the door.

"Come in." Haruka's eyebrows cocked upon hearing that angelic yet familiar voice.

"Behave." He reminded her one last time as he turned the doorknob, revealing a feminine figure with aquamarine hair. Haruka took one look at her and her eyes widen.

_Oh my god… She looks just like…_

"Haruka!" Hongo's voice brought her back to reality.

"Oh, huh?"

"How long do you intend to stand there?"

"E-Eh, gomen!" She laughed nervously, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Well…?"

"Yes?"

"Get in here, dammit!"

"Ah, yes, yes." Haruka blushed and walked in, closing the door behind her. Never had she been so embarrassed in her life . She looked up when she heard her new partner giggling.

"You're funny, Tennou-san."

"Eh.. Hehe…" She was speechless.

"Haruka, this is Kaiou Michiru." The tomboy stunned, her eyes widen.

_Kaiou… Michiru?!_

"Haruka!"

"Hai!" The loud voice brought her back to reality. Haruka took a glance at her teacher and none the less, saw him shooting daggers at her. She gulped. The whole room suddenly became silent and she blushed, even harder than before. "Erm…" Hongo narrowed his eyes, signaling her to greet the director's daughter.

"T-Tennou Haruka, yoroshiku." She bowed.

"Kaiou Michiru, yoroshiku." Michiru smiled at the other's cute behavior.

"Alright, we've finally got over the introduction. So, Kaiou-san, have you selected a piece for the competition? It's in 3 weeks time."

"Yes. Spring by Beethoven. Is that alright with you, Tennou-san?" The violinist asked.

"N-Nope!"

"Okay then, start your practice now, we don't have much time left." With that said, he left the room. The aquamarine hair girl went to her violin and unlocked the case. Haruka, on the other hand, was almost smiling her way to heaven.

"Hey, Kaiou-san."

"Hm?"

"If you don't mind me asking… Why did you choose this piece?"

"This piece means a lot to me…" Michiru closed her eyes as she placed both her hands across her heart, smiling warmly.

"I see…" Haruka grinned. She didn't know that the 3 days they spent together meant so much to the younger girl.

"We can change if you're not comfortable with it!" She quickly added.

"Oh, I'm comfortable alright…"

_(8 years ago…)_

_The blonde walked through the bushes, cursing every now and then. She had been camping in the woods for almost a week now. Her family never cares about her. Her educations, her music, her allowance was all paid by her uncle. Sometimes she wondered if her uncle was her real father. Haruka was a wild and hyper kid. She could never spend hours at home, especially not during holidays. Once every blue moon she would be camping in the woods, just to relax. _

"_Sob…"_

_She heard a weird sound coming from the bushes and quickly took out her wooden sword from her backpack. Slowly yet carefully, she walked towards it, biting her lower lip. "Who goes there?!" She jumped behind the bushes. Her gaze softened when she spotted a young aquamarine hair girl crying on the ground. She rushed to her side and sat down beside the girl. "Hey, what's wrong?" The girl kept silent. All that could be heard was her sobs. Haruka sighed._

_(Few moments later…)_

"_Are you okay?" The taller figure asked. She smiled when she receive at least the slightest nod from the girl._

"_What's your name?"_

"_K-Kaiou Michiru…"_

"_Michiru, huh? That's a nice name."_

"_Th-Thank you…"_

"_So, Michiru-chan, what are you doing here all by yourself?"_

"_I-I'm lost…"_

"_Hm… Well, you can stay with me until someone comes to get you, okay?"_

"_H-Hai."_

"_Are you hungry? I have some biscuits in my backpack!" Michiru suddenly looked up and smiled brightly._

"_Hai!"_

* * *

_(Day 2)_

_The girl with aquamarine hair stirred in her sleep when she heard music. "What is that?" she rubbed her eyes and asked, sitting up from her sleeping position._

"_Oh, this? A harmonica!" The tomboy grinned. It was her favourite instrument._

"_Harmonica?"_

"_Mm hm! Do you want to hear a song?" Michiru nodded. She watched her blonde friend drifted into her own world with that one simple song. All she could do was sigh at the other's playing. It was a beautiful piece. She didn't learn music but she sure did enjoy it._

"_That was… Beautiful!!" She clapped._

"_Thank you." The taller figure chuckled. "It's Spring by Beethoven."_

"_Spring…" She repeated after her._

"_Michiru-chan, do you learn music?"_

"_No…" She shook her head._

"_Do you want to try this?" She smiled and handed Michiru her harmonica._

"_R-Really?"_

"_Yup!" Michiru took the instrument and put it in from of her lips. With one deep breath, she blew a note._

"_I did it! I did it!" She exclaimed which only earn chuckles from the blonde._

"_Yes you did…" _

* * *

_(Day 3)_

"_Don't look, okay?" Just hurry up, Michiru-chan! You'll get a cold if you stay in the water too long!" _

"_I know, but don't turn around!" The blonde sighed._

"_Okay!"_

_Michiru took off her clothes and stepped into the lake. This was her first time bathing in an open area. _

_(10 minutes later…)_

"_Are you ready, Michiru-chan?"_

"_Not yet!" The aquamarine hair girl walked towards her clothes, which was placed under a huge tropical tree. Before she knew it, a monkey hung itself down from above and stole her clothes. "Ahh!"_

"_What's wrong?!" The blonde came rushing in with her wooden sword again._

"_The monkey stole my clothes!"_

"_Eh…" She frowned. "Wait here." With that said, she climbed up the tree. Michiru waited anxiously in the water._

"_Yikes!"_

"_Ouch!"_

"_Hey!"_

"_Come back here!"_

_Finally, the younger girl saw her friend coming down from the tree, with a silly grin plastered across her lips. She ran forward, but her lower part of the body still hidden in the water._

"_Here." The tomboy handed the clothes to her, looking away. Her face was as red as a tomato. She could clearly see Michiru's slightly formed breast and perked nipple, not to mention her well-kept figure. "Mind putting them on now? I'm seeing everything."The shorter figure blushed three shades of pink when she noticed herself naked right in front of Haruka._

"_H-Hai."_

_Haruka waited under the tree on her camp site. She chuckled when she recalled what had happen the past 2 days. "She is so cute…" She said thoughtfully._

"_Who is?" The voice startled her._

"_N-No one!" She blushed, not believing that she had accidentally slip that out of her mouth. It was then she felt a pair of warm lips against her reddened cheek. "M-Michiru-chan?!"_

"_I like you." She asked out of the blue._

"_B-But Michiru-chan, I'm a girl!" _

"_I knew that…"_

"_You knew?!"_

"_I-I've watch you bathe before…" _

"_Oh my god, you peeked?!" Haruka quickly covered her chest with her hands, turning away._

"_You're even cuter when you blush…"_

"_Michiru-chan!" The blonde blushed harder._

"_Hai, hai…" Michiru sat down beside her and rested her head on the other's shoulder. "The stars are beautiful, ne?"_

"_Yeah…" Haruka smiled weakly. She didn't expect to find her first girlfriend in the woods. "Hey, Michiru-chan?" She called to the other girl but got no response. "Michiru?" She looked down only to find that the aquamarine hair girl fast asleep. "Maa…"_

* * *

_(Next morning)_

"_Michiru!"_

_Haruka stirred in her sleep as she heard that loud, irritating voice. _

"_Michiru, where are you?"_

_The blonde yawned and opened her eyes, adjusting them to the bright sunlight. _

"_Michiru!!"_

"_Michiru-chan, I think your family's here…" She shook the shorter girl's body lightly._

"_Nn…" Michiru turned to snuggle her face into Haruka's chest, her arms wrapped around the tomboy's waist. _

"_Michiru-chan, wake up…"_

"_But it's so early…"_

"_MICHIRU!!!"_

_The girl with aquamarine hair opened her eyes. "Papa?" She quickly sa up, smiling brightly._

"_So I guess this is goodbye, huh…" Haruka frowned, looking onto the ground._

"_I guess so…" Michiru sounded just as sad. "Please don't forget me…"_

"_Don't worry, I won't!" She replied, not even thinking twice about her answer. She dug her hands into her backpack. "Take this."_

"_I can't, it's precious to you!"_

"_I say take it, Michiru-chan."_

_Michiru sighed. "Thank you…" She took the harmonica in her own hands and gripped it tightly._

"_Michiru?"_

"_Hm?"_

"_I will find you someday."_

"_Hai! And I'll be waiting…" With one last kiss on the cheek, she ran to her father._

"I mean, yeah… Spring's my favourite piece."

"Great! Here's the score."


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay, let's take a break." The blonde lifted her fingers from the keys and stretched them. They had been practicing for hours and they had already perfected their competing piece. She stood up from her bench and head to the sofa, grabbing her lunch box from the table. The shorter girl, on the other hand, took out a blue cloth to wipe her violin. "You hungry, Kaiou-san?" She asked.

"No, thank you for asking." Haruka shrugged her shoulders and continued savouring her fried rice she had prepared this morning. Although they had been having this practice session for about 2 weeks, but neither of them seemed to be able to break the silence between them. It was either a question and an answer, or just a simple 'hi'. Haruka was fed up with this silence and decided to make the first move.

"Ne, Kaiou-san."

"Hm?"

"Do you play the harmonica?"

"No, why?"

"Nothing, I just... I've noticed that you always carry a harmonica with you."

"Oh…" Michiru looked at the instrument the other was referring to. "Do you play?"

"Apparently, I do." Haruka smiled. "But I gave mine to someone dear when I was young." She stated, trying to give hints to the younger one.

"Someone dear… Your lover, perhaps?"

"Hm… I guess you could put it that way…"

"I see…"

"Kaiou-san, why do you keep that harmonica? Does it mean something to you?"

"Hai!" She blushed. "My girlfriend gave it to me."

"Girlfriend, huh… Do I get to meet the lucky girl?"

"Unfortunately, no…" The aquamarine hair girl sighed. "I've lost contact with her 8 years ago…"

"Well, you can tell me more about her."

"She's charming, cute and beautiful! She has emerald eyes just like yours and…" Michiru started her talk about her blonde hero, not knowing that the blonde herself was right in front of her eyes.

_She's as cute as ever…_ Haruka thought with that silly grin plastered all over her face. After Michiru went back with her father, she spent half of her time trying to find the other girl. But after 6 years of attempt, she finally gave up, thinking that there would not be a chance to see her again. She couldn't believe that the girl she's in love with came right up to her doorstep.

"Most importantly, she has blonde hair, just…" The violinist's eyes widen. "Like you…" She trailed off. She had been talking about her blonde hero and with every description she made, she always end up saying how she and Haruka looked alike. "Oh my god, you're…"

"Michiru-chan…" Haruka _finally _called her name aloud.

"You're the one who gave me this harmonica!"

"Michiru-chan, is it too late to ask you to be my girlfriend?"

"_What's your name?"_

"_K-Kaiou Michiru..."_

"It's really you…" She said thoughtfully.

"_That was… Beautiful!!"_

"_Thank you." Her heart skipped a beat when she hear the blonde chuckling. "It's Spring by Beethoven."_

"Michiru?" Haruka called to her.

"_I like you." She said out of the blue._

"_B-But Michiru-chan, I'm a girl!" _

"_I knew that…"_

"_You knew?!"_

"_I-I've watch you bathe before…" _

"H-Haruka…" She looked right into the emerald eyes.

"_Michiru?"_

"_Hm?"_

"_I will find you someday."_

"_Hai! And I'll be waiting…"_

This time, Michiru's eyes were filled with tears that were too stubborn to flow down. "It's never too late…" She said, smiling. Haruka returned her a weak smile and pulled her into her embrace, giving the shorter girl a kiss on her cheek.

* * *

"Michiru, we can do this." Haruka hugged her lover from behind.

"I know, Ruka." Michiru leaned back and let herself relax into the other's arms. "I'm never afraid when I'm with you…"

"Mm hm… Did I tell you that you look sexy in that dress?" Haruka cocked her eyebrow, running her hands from the top of her waist to the legs. It was a tight black dress which was perfectly wrapped around her hour glass body.

"Kaiou, Tennou, you're up next." Someone knocked on their dressing room door.

"Hai, hai!" The blonde grunted. "Michi."

"Yes, Ruka?"

"I won't let you go tonight." Haruka grinned.

"Oh, I can't wait…" She giggled.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Kaiou Michiru and Tennou Haruka present 'Spring'!" With that announcement made, the couple made their way up the stage. Haruka held her partner's hand tightly as they bowed to the audience. They looked at each other for a second before Haruka went to prepare herself on the piano. She took a deep breath, a signal for Michiru to start playing the violin.

(In the audience)

"My, they are good." One of the lady in the audience whispered to her friend.

"They are completely in sync!" The other replied.

"That's my students up there!" A 3rd voice came into the conversation. Hongo was sitting right next to the lady and he seemed _very, very _excited about the competition. He gets a little crazy and always say things he definitely will regret when he's excited. "They're _sexually _involved." He stated.

"You pervert!" She slapped him. Hongo sank in his seat, muttering to himself.

"Geez, women just can't take jokes!"

(Back on stage)

Haruka smiled as she played. Every so often she would peek at her partner, wondering how lucky she was to have such beautiful girlfriend. Michiru smirked, knowing that emerald eyes were watching her from behind. She could feel the heat rising to her cheeks, making her blush even more behind her make-up.

_You're the only one I love, Ruka… I love you and only you… _

* * *

"Maa… I can't believe that we won." The tomboy chuckled, kissing the gold medal. "We even got 50,000,000 yen as award! Oh, this must be my lucky day!"

"Come on, let's go celebrate." Hongo popped out from nowhere.

"Sensei, what happened to your cheek??" Michiru asked.

"Oh, that, nothing to worry about." He said, waving his hands in the air. "Let's go, my treat."

"Erm… About that…" Haruka chuckled nervously.

"Ah, I get it… You guys want to be al one, right?" Michiru blushed hard. "I knew it! They _are _sexually involved!" He turned around and made a v sign to himself.

"What was that, sensei?" The blonde asked. "I thought I heard you say something."

"Nothing! Nothing!"

"You're weird, Hongo-sensei." Michiru said.

"Anyway, I'll be going now. See you two tomorrow in school!"

"He's acting weird."

"I agree." Haruka nodded her head. "So, yours or mine?"

"Yours."

* * *

**I'll just let you guys imagine the ending... xD**


End file.
